Asuka's Auction
by The Otaku King
Summary: The school is low on funding for the senior prom, Asuka helps out. Gurofic, don't like, don't read.


Gurofic. Don't like, don't read. Tags: [vore][humil][burn][dismem]

Hikari Horaki was looking at the class finances with dismay. There was almost no money left in the accounts and it was almost time for Senior Prom. She had to figure out a way to gain money fast in under a week. She had a couple of ideas in mind already, but they all had issues. The standard bake sale probably wouldn't raise enough money, and they had nothing to auction off for an auction. Then it hit her, maybe they did have something worth auctioning after all?

As the door to the classroom opened the next morning, the class grew silent. It wasn't odd to see the class rep walk to the head of the class to make an announcement. It was strange when she did so totally nude and with a clip in her cunt that read "Grade B". The utter silence ensured that when Hikari spoke, the class listened.

"As you all know, we are coming up on Senior Prom next week and that with things the way they are, the class budget has no money in it. I looked over all the available options, and there's only one that can make the kind of money we need in the kind of time we have without wasting any of the tiny amount of funds we already have. We have to hold an auction and banquet.  
You might be wondering why I'm dressed, or rather undressed in the manner that I am. That's because since we don't have money to buy meat since it's so expensive, it's been decided that the girls in the class will have to volunteer to be meat. Keep in mind that this is volunteer only. We will not force you to volunteer, but by that same token, if you want to have a senior prom, it's your duty to step up and help make it happen.  
I of course as Class Rep, am obligated to take part. You are not. It is likely that only one girl will be needed before we reach our total. So in the interests of fairness, the order will be randomized among the participants. Do I have any volunteers?"

At this Rei stood up. "I will do my duty towards my class and it's residents." she said softly.

Hikari responded, "You do know that once you volunteer you will be obligated to carry through?" Rei nodded and remained standing.

Seeing this Asuka was enraged, "So Wondergirl thinks she can one up me when it comes to duty?" Asuka thought to herself, "We'll see who is more attached to duty now!" At this Asuka stood up and shouted "I'll Volunteer as well! We'll need more than Wondergirl if we want to make enough money!"

Hikari offered her the same chance to back down as she did Rei, but Asuka wouldn't take it. "Very well then, are there any other volunteers? No? Then Rei, Asuka can you come with me, we'll need to get you tagged."

As the three girls left the room, Touji Suzuhara turned to his friend Kensuke Aida.

"Man, can you believe how lucky we are! If Hikari's chosen we could probably get her to roast her breasts and cunt herself! And I wouldn't mind the chance to roast a piece of the Ice queen either. But i tell you what Kensuke, I'd pay for the entire Prom myself to get a chance to Cut off Asuka's 'Best Assets' and eat them in front of her. This is a once in a lifetime event! We'd better pool our assets and find a way to get some more money by the time of the auction."

Meanwhile outside the classroom in one of the Home Economics rooms Hikari turned to the two girls after picking up a clipping ring gun.

"Okay both of you, since we really need the money we're going to drive up the bidding on the meat a bit. First I need to measure and grade you both, then I'll need to pierce your cunts like mine was and clip a ring on with your name and meat grade. Then, in order to drive up the bidding prices, none of us are going to be allowed any clothes until tomorrow after the auction is over. Is that okay with both of you?"

Before Asuka could open her mouth to object Rei quickly agreed to the terms. "I'll be damned if I let that doll be braver than I am" Asuka thought to herself. "I also agree Hikari."

"okay then, lets get you measured and graded. I'm a grade B, and you look like you're of similar build Rei, lets just check." So Hikari looked at Rei, pinching her breasts and ass and cunt to determine how much fat she had and hefting the breasts to figure out how much they weighed. "Rei, you are grade B same as me."

At this Asuka inwardly rejoiced, she knew she was much bigger than Hikari and much more fit, so she would have to be Grade A wouldn't she?

"And now You Asuka!" Hikari sighed as she actually received Proof that Asuka's assets were actually 'one of her best features'. "It looks like you're grade A, Asuka. Now it's time to pierce you for the rings." "Hikari walked over to Rei first, pointing the ring gun towards Rei. Hikari then Grabbed one of Rei's Labia and brought the gun closer. Rei didn't even flinch, as inwardly Asuka gibbered in terror finally realizing that she had signed up to be food. But all logic an common sense to the side Asuka would never let 'Wondergirl' beat her in any competition, so as Rei took the Ring in her cunt without any outward signs of discomfort Asuka resolved to do so as well.

"That was... unpleasant..." Rei stated after the procedure was done. As Hikari quickly filled out a tag and attached it to the ring now threaded through Rei's lower lips, Asuka decided to speak. "I bet it didn't hurt at all, you're such a crybaby Wondergirl!"

At this Hikari decided then and there that Asuka was insane, and if she didn't mind the pain, Hikari was going to fix the contest so that Asuka lost. As she approached Asuka slowly, Hikari firmed in her resolve. Asuka wasn't letting any emotion at all onto her face beyond a small smirk. "If she was so happy about being meat, then Asuka should definitely be the one auctioned off" Hikari's decision hardened more as she pierced Asuka's Cunt lips and put a metal ring through them, Asuka didn't flinch at all, even Rei let out a flinch after the pain. She quickly filled out a tag and rationalized her decision to herself "Asuka wouldn't want me hurt, and she seems to enjoy this anyway. Better her than me."

As the Three girls entered the room silence once again fell over the classroom. The boring old teacher even stopped droning on about the second impact in order to Leer as Hikari, Asuka and Rei.

The guys in the class, and even some of the girls leered, while others decided that if Asuka were going up for bid, they would make sure to get her and see to it that she was brought down a notch or two. Shinji even entertained plots of revenge before realizing that he still lived with Asuka and she would kill him if he bid on her. If Rei were up for auction however... Maybe once the fates would smile upon Shinji. At this thought, the skies opened up and lightning rent a nearby tree in half. Shinji trembled, curled into a fetal position and started chanting "I mustn't run away, I mustn't run away..." over and over again.

Before classes ended for the day, Hikari stood up before the class and said "Remember! The auction is tomorrow at noon! Feel free to tell anyone you want! We really need the money! Only cash will be accepted!" And with that the class bell rang and Asuka walked to her locker to get her clothes.

"Did Ms. Horaki not tell us to remain undressed until after the auction?" Rei asked Asuka when she saw Asuka putting on her clothes. Asuka stopped and looked at Rei, who was about to leave the school, still entirely naked. "If she can do it, then I can go one better" Asuka thought. "Of course!" Asuka said, I was just making sure they still fit!" and with that Asuka put her school uniform away, grabbed Shinji by his ear, and walked out the door using Shinji as a human shield from the "Perverts".

That night Shinji got smacked many times for "Being a Pervert" by Asuka, just for looking at her while she walked around naked. God was in his heaven. All was right with the world.

As lunchtime the next Day rolled around, Hikari began planning how to make sure Asuka got picked, she had taken 3 wooden 'straws' each of slightly different lengths, and painted the bottom of the the middle one blue and the others as red. As she held them out to Asuka and Rei, her plan was to either Tell Asuka the shortest lost, or the red one lost. She had made sure that Rei knew to take the longer one by showing her the grain pattern of the long straw.

As luck would have it. Asuka happened to pick the red straw. "after showing everyone how she had gotten the middle straw Asuka started to gloat when Rei chimed in. "The Red straw was the one that would go first Asuka." at this Asuka looked slowly but surely at the bottom of her straw and confirmed that. Yes. Indeed she had the Red Straw.

The stream of Profanity that Asuka let forth turned a nearby sailor green with envy. It was quickly decided by a joint committee of Rei and Hikari that she would have to be bound to make sure she carried out her duty. She had volunteered after all. So quick as a whip Rei gathered up some belts used to hold students books together and bound Asuka's wrists and forearms together behind her back using two belts, and quickly bound her ankles the same way and turned her legs out so the audience could see her tag and what it was buying. As a finishing touch, they slipped a sock in her mouth and duct taped it shut.

As Rei and Hikari brought Asuka onto the stage they were met with resounding applause. Many people had come with the main hopes of seeing Asuka brought down a notch or two, and seeing her bound and gagged, her cunt splayed open and pierced made several members of the audience more than happy. Rei sat her on a stool in the middle of the stage, making sure that she couldn't unbind the belts and that she didn't pull her legs together.

Hikari stood behind the Podium on the stage at the base of the bleachers where the auction was to take place. She was still naked, and the podium was just tall enough to rest her growing breasts upon. Scanning the crowd she spoke.  
"We are gathered here today to see to the sale of Asuka Soryuu Langley for meat for a banquet given to the winner of the aucion. This is not a sexual auction. Asuka is only meat and to be used as such. She is also to remain alive after the banquet because NERV wants to keep it's pilots. As such we are auctioning off her Breasts and cunt which can be grown back with NERV's cloning technology. This is the first and last auction item of the day. May the bidding begin! Do I hear 100$? 100! 100! 200? 300? 500?"

And so the auction continued, with each increase in price making Asuka progressively more nervous, and as she shook, so did her prized breasts, driving their price even higher. The bidding eventually came to a bidding war between 3 groups. One was the group of Kensuke and Touji, the former of whom had hacked an ATM last night and had gotten almost 5,000$ from it in cash, all ready to spend on the sweetest dish ever served, Revenge. The Other group consisted of the Bridge crew, the three, who having heard about the auction from Misato decided to repay Asuka's consistent whining about how her low scores were their technical error, with a lovely feast in her honor. With her as the main course. The third group, quickly coming upon their limit of 2,000$, was a group of girls from Asuka's class who were sick and tired of her superiority. They knew they probably couldn't win, but were determined to drive the price up as high as they could.

"Do I hear 1,500? 1,500 to the group of girls. Rei, we're pausing the auction for a second, bring the Bridge crew, Kensuke, and Touji down to look at the wares."

The five indicated people walked down quickly to the stage and were allowed to heft and examine her breasts and cunt for marring or imperfections. There of course were no such imperfections, and after a particularly hard squeeze on Asuka's left breast by Touji, the bidders were sent back up to the stands.

"2,000 from the Bridge crew! Do I hear 2500?" "3,000 Dollars!" "Wow! The commander of NERV himself has graced us today with a bid of 3,000$, 3,000 to Gendo Ikari! Going Once! Going Twice!" "5,000!" "Five thousand! Wow, are you all going to let this pair of kids beat you? 5,000 going once. Going twice. Going three TIIIIIIIIIIMES! And SOLD! To Kensuke and Touji! As you both know this is cash only, so if You two could bring down the loot, Rei and I will help you in preparing your food."

The two boys dragged the Dufflebag with 5,00 dollars in it to stage, taking the strength of both of them to lift it. As Asuka saw this it finally hit her. Not only was she meat, but now she was the Lunch of Two of the three Stooges! They probably wouldn't even cook her correctly! She knew they didn't have enough money for this. Hopefully the sale would be void. But as Hikari quickly counted the cash it was soon evident that they had enough money. She would escape! That's what she would do!

Rei had brought out a picnic bench from behind a curtain, one with a large silver platter covered in lettuce and a cover for it. It was more than big enough for Asuka to fit under while the money was counted. She picked Asuka up and positioned her like a Thanksgiving turkey, her knees folded under her stomach. Rei untied her arms and held them with ease as Asuka struggled she bound them together under Asuka's ass, but still in a way so that Asuka could not untie her bonds. Rei then closed the lid on top of Asuka.

"So?" Hikari asked as she finished counting the money, "Do you have any preferences as to the parts you want and how you want them cooked?"

The two boys looked at each other and grinned, Touji replied first. "I want the left breast, the one I squeezed, and the left half of her cunt, the side with the ring. I want the cunt cooked like a hotdog on a stick and the breast grilled over an open flame like a steak."

Kensuke nodded at this and said "I think I'll have the Cunt as sashimi and I'd like the Breast cut up and put in sushi rolls."

Hikari agreed and picked up a sashimi knife to cut off Asuka's breasts first since they were easier to get. As Rei opened the lid, Asuka saw Hikari with her sashimi knife and started wiggling her self across the table, messing up the bed of lettuce and ultimately getting about a foot away before Rei finished putting down the lid and Grabbed her, holding her steady and upright. Hikari advanced slowly and methodically. She grabbed Asuka's left breast and quickly sawed off a thick slice, as Asuka cried out in indignation and Pain. She handed the breast to Touji who contented himself with poking it and watching it jiggle as he waited for her to cut off the other slices. As Hikari cut off another Slice Asuka started bleeding in earnest and moaning in pain, and as Hikari cut off the final and third slice, Asuka's eyes filled with tears.

Hikari tried to ignore Asuka's tears as she called out to Touji, "Touji, grab the Worcesters sauce and rub some into the breast slices while Rei gets a fire ready. I have to cut this other one up for sushi."This was what Asuka volunteered for after all. With that, Touji did as Hikari told him to, and rubbed the sauce into the slightly bloody breast slices. Squeezing them and tenderizing them for his meal later.

Hikari quickly and carefully turned Asuka Over and asked Kensuke to hold her shoulders as she went to work on the other breast. Hikari quickly sliced down in a grid pattern making Asuka's breast look like a bloody chessboard. As Asuka whimpered in pain, Hikari sliced the right breast strips off totally from Asuka's chest and, with another cry of pain and indignation from Asuka placed it on the cutting board. She brought out a few long flat square pieces of seaweed and spread beds of rice over them. Then she slowly placed the long strips on the beds of rice, and rolled the rolls together before slicing them into bite sized morsels, she did this again and again, until a set of 30 rolls were there for Kensuke's consumption.

Kensuke watched as Hikari turned towards Touji again, and ordered Rei to make sure Asuka didn't escape. She sliced the breast into 3 even slices and flipped them onto the grate above the flames. Quickly grilling the breast steak to Touji's demands of medium rare. And then once the steak was cooked to a pinkish brown perfection, she slammed it on a plate and provided Touji with the proper utensils to cut and eat the western dish. Kensuke and Touji sat at the head of the table where they looked Asuka in the eyes and began savoring their meals, with Kensuke sharing a few rolls with Touji in exchange for the smallest of Touji's steaks.

After having finished their respective breast main courses Touji and Kesuke looked at each other and in unison, without any conversation, thanked Asuka for "the Breast meal they ever had."

Hikari saw this told Rei to flip asuka over while Kensuke and Toiji held her ams. Rei held Asuka's legs apart as Hikari began slowly carving off Asuka's Cunt. Hikari started at the top, sawing off the clitoris and making sure to cut both sides evenly , Asuka finally screamed in earnest now, as her cunt slowly separated from her body she began to thrash, but Rei held her steady so Hikari could cut cleanly. As Asuka's Cunt finally separated totally from Asuka and flopped on the cutting board, Asuka passed out.

"Awww... I was hoping she'd last all the way" Stated Touji as he speared his Cuntdog on a stick. "I wanted to let her have a taste of herself." Kensuke lamented as well as Hikari sliced His cunt lip into thin slices and placed it on a bed of rice after offering him chopsticks and soy sauce to use. "yeah," Kensuke replied. "I was going to tell her how I 'Cunt thank her enough' for the Sashimi.... Ah well, there's always sorority feasts to go to!"


End file.
